


Conway, Jack Conway

by Sugaconda28



Category: Auronplay - Fandom, Conwey, GTAV, Ivanov - Fandom, Jack Conwey, Police - Fandom, gustabo, policia - Fandom, roleplay gta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Ansiedad, Anxiety, Conway - Freeform, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, auronplay - Freeform, gta v roleplay - Freeform, jack conwey - Freeform, oposiciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaconda28/pseuds/Sugaconda28
Summary: Cuando Amber decide presentarse a las oposiciones de policía gracias a la ayuda de su ex-novio Jaime, pa' rato se espera que todo aquello fuera a ser tan costoso, y más aún con las broncas e insultos que recibe por parte del superintendente Jack Conway. ¿Decidirá Conway tratar a la joven más amablemente tras ver su altas habilidades en el oficio? O de lo contrario, ¿trabajará con ella más arduamente para reducir su autoestima?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

¿Quién no tiene un crush por la grave voz de Jack Conway? La respuesta es nadie, por eso he decidido escribir esta "cosa" para aquellas personas que necesiten ver el lado más sentimental de nuestro Conway, aunque os aviso, es complicado llegar hasta lo más fondo de su corazón, pero es muy probable que lo consigamos ;)


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo de esta historia empieza justo aquí, cualquier recomendación es bienvenida, soy nueva en todo esto, este será mi primer fanfic de esta temática, espero que os guste.

—El día que decidas hacerme caso me lo agradecerás.

En un pequeño pueblo, a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de SpainRp, una familia de cuatro miembros discutían sobre el futuro de Amber, una adolescente que pese a su edad, actuaba y daba respuestas correspondientes a las de una adulta hecha y derecha. No había inconvenientes en su forma de actuar, es más, su forma de ser la llevaron a ser una de las chicas de mejor reputación en aquel pequeño pueblo, sin embargo, pese a ser una persona muy segura de sí misma, seguía teniendo cierta incertidumbre sobre qué estudiar en un futuro.

—No es tan fácil, George, llevo años preparándome para la selectividad y entrar en el mundo de la medicina, y por unas putas milésimas de mierda todo se ha ido a la mierda.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, señorita, diciendo palabrotas no vas a conseguir nada salvo enfurecerte aún más —dijo su padre, mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza bajando el volumen de la televisión a su vez.

Amber ahogó un suspiro, y comenzó a estresarse más de lo que ya estaba. Entrar en el cuerpo de policía había sido siempre una de las opciones secundarias si por algún casual no llegaba a conseguir su sueño de ser cirujana, pero nunca se había planteado no conseguirlo; jamás en su vida había pensado que llegaría a fracasar en algo tan simple como sacar excelente nota en la EvAU (Evaluación para el Acceso a la Universidad). 

—Creo que necesito descansar, necesito tener la mente despejada antes de cometer alguna estupidez más. 

Amber se levantó de la mesa. Su semblante no reflejaba nada salvo seriedad, pero en su interior había mucho más, aunque nadie de su familia logró descifrar

—Descansa bien, aún tienes tiempo de ver lo que verdaderamente quieres trabajar y estudiar, cariño. 

Su madre se levantó y le dio un abrazo, y minutos más tarde, Amber ya se encontraba en su habitación, llorando.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —murmuró, sollozando en la almohada—. Todos estos años estudiando como una desgraciada para nada. Porqué yo...

Alguien llamó de repente a la puerta, pero Amber ni se molestó en abrirla ni responder, no estaba con humor de hablar con nadie.

—¿En serio estás llorando? —era su hermano, George—. Por favor, cuántos años tienes, ¿ocho? —cerró la puerta con suma delicadeza y se acercó a la cama de su hermana, no sin antes tropezar con un libro que había tirado en el suelo—, qué cerda eres, cuándo limpiarás tu habitación, por Dios. 

—Cállate, la tuya sí que es una pocilga, mamón —respondió, secándose las lágrimas con la camiseta de su pijama.

—Mira, no he venido aquí para discutir, me acaba de hablar Jaime.

Amber apretó la almohada de repente y miró a su hermano con ira consumida.

—Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de Jaime, es un puto pesado así que espero que le hagas saber que lo nuestro terminó ya hace más de tres semanas. 

Su hermano comenzó a reír sin gana, y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada de eso, tranquila, es porque sabe que no te dado la media para la carrera de medicina y sabe muy bien cuánto deseabas entrar.

—Ya veo, quiere reírse de mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan estúpida? Su hermano mayor estudió para las oposiciones de policía hará ya ocho años, y la verdad es que le fue muy bien, demasiado bien. Ahora está en Australia, si no me equivoco... la cosa es que Jaime te puede proporcionar dudas que tengas sobre todo esto tema, es más, quizás hasta puedas hablar con su hermano.

Amber permaneció callada durante unos segundos, meditando lo que su hermano le acababa de decir. Amber conocía la sensación que estaba sintiendo en aquellos precisos instantes, un sentimiento agradable pese haber estado escasos momentos atrás a punto de tirar el móvil por la ventana. Formar parte en el cuerpo de policía nunca había sido su primera opción, pero parecía ser que el destino le ofrecía esta oportunidad por algún extraño motivo, y algo en lo que no creía Amber era en las coincidencias. Era como si un ser del más allá le incitara a seguir este camino que tanta gente a su alrededor, incluso ella misma, ansiaban que escogiera. No había una clara razón por la que una pequeña parte de Amber quisiera formar parte del cuerpo de policía; sí, en su colegio y actividades escolares siempre había destacado en ser o la más rápida, más flexible o incluso más fuerte entre todos sus compañeros y compañeras; también, los estudios nunca le habían supuesto un problema, por lo tanto, aunque no estuviera del todo sumergida en el mundo policíaco, pronto aprendería sobre éste. ¿Sería de veras aquella la mejor opción? Pronto lo descubriría.

—Está bien, quedaré mañana con Jaime, y de paso le soltaré unas cuantas palabras que no pude decirle desde la última vez que lo vi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os gusta el comienzo? Aún faltan un par de capítulos para ver a uno de los protagonistas... no seáis impacientes, lo bueno empezará enseguida.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jujuuu, siguiente capítulo a continuación.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

Lo que más destacaba de Jaime era sin duda alguna su altura. No se ve muy a menudo un chaval rubio, de ojos claros de 1,94 por las calles de SpainRp, y mucho menos tomando un café solo a las seis de la tarde. A simple vista dirías que su alma es transparente, cariñosa y amable, pero cuando ésta enfada, podría hasta transformarse en el mismísimo diablo, aquella fue principalmente la causa por la que Amber decidió cortar con él.

—Ya, ni yo. No sé ni porqué he venido, la verdad —respondió Amber, tratando de dar un aire despreocupado, pero que sin embargo, pese haber hecho teatro desde los seis años, ese falso sentimiento no hizo más que acentuar su nerviosismo e inseguridad. Juró a sus adentros por no saber controlarse.

—Pues yo sí, has venido porque no tienes ni idea a qué te vas a dedicar en un futuro, podrías hacer un grado medio de medicina o qué sé yo, pero todo eso te parece "estupideces inservibles" así que... porqué no presentarse a las oposiciones de policía, ¿verdad?

Amber no respondió, miró al suelo y volvió a fijar su mirada en Jaime.

—A tu hermano le pasó algo parecido, ¿por qué haces un drama cuando se trata de mí?

Jaime suspiró y pidió al camarero que pasaba cerca de su mesa dos tazas de café, una con muchos hielos.

—Me estás malinterpretando, aunque seas mi exnovia no te tengo porque tratar como una mierda, ¿no te parece? Ahora porqué no te sientas y hablamos tranquilamente del tema, seguramente pueda servirte de mucha ayuda si te dejas llevar.

Amber se sentó sin decir nada al respecto, sólo deseaba salir de aquella maloliente cafetería con la información necesaria para saber realmente si todo aquello que estaba pensando acerca de su futuro merecía realmente la pena. 

—Veamos, ¿ya sabes realmente de qué trata el mundo de la policía y eso?

Amber negó, sintiéndose al instante avergonzada al no haber leído siquiera un miserable artículo sobre aquel extraño mundo. Para su alivio, Jaime no hizo ningún comentario acerca de su respuesta, es más, asintió como si ya supiera de antemano lo que Amber le iba a decir. 

—Entiendo, empecemos con lo básico, ¿te parece?, como bien sabrás, o eso espero, hay requisitos que debes cumplir sí o sí. Tú cumples con todos ellos, así que no tendrías problemas, de todas formas debes presentar una declaración en la que te comprometes a portar y usar, si fuese necesario, un arma de fuego, eso es lo único que te falta.

Amber asintió, ansiosa de saber más.

—Por otra parte, tú tienes suerte: tienes una resistencia física impresionante, así que las pruebas físicas no te resultarían el menor problema, al igual que los exámenes tipo test, entrevistas, segundo y tercer idioma... en eso tienes ventajas, pero no quita que sea fácil ni mucho menos, tendrás que currártelo mucho, y cuando digo mucho, es mucho. 

Amber asintió otra vez, y se atrevió a preguntar

—A tu hermano... ¿cómo le fue? No pretendo estar estudiando años para presentarme a las oposiciones... es más, estoy planeando, si es que verdaderamente estoy convencida de ello, presentarme lo antes posible, no puedo perder más tiempo.

Jaime la contempló durante unos segundos, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Recordó cuando la vio entrar a su clase hace cuatro años, el pelo castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros, sin embargo, ahora rojizo, lo llevaba sujeto en una larga trenza que caía a un lado de su pecho. Pronto se convirtió en la sabelotodo de la clase, incluso del curso, pero la gente no parecía hacer un drama de ello, o eso parecía. Era más bien un ejemplo a seguir para todos. Jaime estaba verdaderamente contento de poder volver a verla tras las grandes discusiones que tuvieron semanas atrás.

—Voy a serte sincero, estoy seguro de que llegarías al aprobado raspado si estudias los seis módulos en dos semanas. Pero eres demasiado perfeccionista, así que en dos meses llegarás como mínimo al ocho. 

—De... ¿de qué son los módulos exactamente?

—Bueno, todos y cada uno de ellos tienen relaciones entre sí, por ejemplo... tienes los Derechos Constitucionales, como la Constitución Española del 1978, ya sabes, el rollo ese de la transición, también, el quinto módulo por ejemplo, trata sobre la circulación de vehículos a motor y seguridad vial... si de verdad te interesan esos temas los aprenderás en un periquete y además disfrutarás con ellos, por lo menos así le fue a mi hermano. 

—Entiendo...

—Qué, ¿qué vas a hacer al final? ¿Te he ayudado en algo? Di que sí, anda, tuve que estar atento de las diferencias horarias para poder hablar con mi hermano sin que ambos pareciéramos zombies.

—Sí, sin duda alguna me has ayudado, gracias —dijo Amber, mientras sacaba cinco euros de su bolso.

—Me alegro, ¿te apetece quedar otro día? Si tienes alguna otra duda mi hermano estará encantado de que te la resuelva —Jaime se levantó, dejando otro billete de cinco sobre la mesa, mientras ayudaba a Amber a salir de entre las sillas.

—No creo, estaré muy ocupada estudiando para las oposiciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmh, qué opináis de Jaime, ¿os cae bien? ¿y cómo pensáis que le va a ir a Amber con las oposiciones? ¿logrará hacer finalmente algo productivo con su vida?


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veeamos qué tal le va xdd

Estudiar para los oposiciones le resultó al principio más complicado de lo que le parecía.

No por el temario ni su dificultad.

Si no por dónde, con quién y cómo.

Amber probó con distintas clases online que le había recomendado Jaime y su hermano, pero, o los profesores no sabían explicarse adecuadamente, o eran demasiado lentos para su forma de estudiar y aprender.

Por lo tanto, decidió estudiar por su cuenta.

Con descargarse cientos de pdf’s que encontró en zonas diferentes de Google le sirvió, y en menos de tres meses se aprendió los módulos de “pe a pa”

—Venga, la Ley Orgánica 4/2015, de 30 de marzo, de Protección de la Seguridad Ciudadana.

—Veamos... “La seguridad ciudadana es la garantía de que los derechos y libertades reconocidos y amparados por las constituciones democráticas puedan ser ejercidos libremente por la ciudadanía y no meras declaraciones formales carentes de eficacia jurídica...”

Sin su hermano George el estudio le habría sabido a mierda porque había muchos temas que no le interesaba para nada, sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que pasó noches y madrugadas muy entretenidas al estar estudiando y aprendiendo cosas que mucha gente desconocía, como clasificación de las drogas, las últimas tendencias en el consumo de drogas en la sociedad... temas que en un futuro desde luego le servirían y tendría que estar poniendo en práctica constantemente.  
No se arrepentía para nada haber pasado aquel verano estudiando, y sus padres se sentían más orgullosos que nunca.

—Te dije que hicieras lo que hicieras harías lo correcto, y aquí estás, a dos semanas de presentarte a las oposiciones... si no eres la mejor estarás desde luego entre los 10 mejores.

Amber agradecía a uno de los pilares más fundamentales de su vida; la familia. Los cafés que su padre le preparaba durante las largas noches de estudio avivaron sus ganas de seguir hasta que el sueño llegaba a las puertas de su cerebro, cayendo finalmente rendida por el cansancio.   
Las mañanas las aprovechaba para hacer deporte, tratando cada día de hacer más kilómetros en menos tiempo, consiguiéndolo conforme pasaban los meses. 

Sin embargo, los resultados fueron mejorando hasta que llegó el día de las pruebas físicas.

Las dominadas pillaron a Amber por sorpresa.

Un simple tirón en el cuello convirtieron aquellos minutos de tensión en una terrible pesadilla, pero que sin embargo, logró salir finalmente airosa de la situación, eso sí, con un terrible dolor en el cuello.

Lo mismo pasó con la parte teórica.  
Hubo preguntas que Amber no había leído en su vida en los pdf’s que había descargado ilegalmente en Google, pero el destino se puso en este caso a su favor, consiguiendo un total de 97 aciertos de las 100 preguntas que había. 

Todo aquello no era ninguna coincidencia, se decía de camino a casa una vez hubo visto los resultados de las pruebas.

//////////////////////////////////

—¿Y ahora qué?

Era el tercer café que se tomaban Amber y Jaime, y el temblor de manos de ambos era ahora ya notable.

—¿Ahora? Ahora mismo eres una policía alumna, es decir, no vales una mierda, deberías irte a Ávila nueve meses en el Centro de Formación de la División de Formación y Perfeccionamiento, pero mi hermano podría de cierta manera acortar esos nueve meses... no te serviría de nada estar nueve meses allá, tienes un potencial demasiado alto para perder nueve meses de tu vida estudiando prácticamente lo mismo. 

—¿Nueve meses en Ávila? ¿Desde cuándo se hace eso? 

—Pues no tengo ni idea, sólo sé que te pagan 500 euros una vez terminas el plazo, es decir, basura, por eso no pienso que esto sea lo más adecuado para ti, mi hermano ya te conoce en cierta manera, y no es que le haya hablado precisamente mal de ti, mejor dicho, le he hablado demasiado bien, entonces supongo que estará encantado de echarte un cable.

—Jaime, no tienes porque...

—No digas estupideces, me comporté como un gilipollas desde el primer momento en el que empezamos a salir, y pienso borrar todos aquellos malos rollos así. 

—Eso no es cierto, siempre fuiste un encanto conmigo... no quiero recordar lo que pasó pero, de verdad me hiciste muy feliz, y mucho más ahora. Gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta Amber es toda una prodigio, ya me gustaría ser igual de inteligente que ella... el próximo capítulo creo que lo vais a gozar.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uyyy preparadxs para el salseo??

Era un día muy normal en la comisaría de policía.

Gente corriendo de un lado a otro, cientos de llamadas por diferentes atracos en toda la ciudad, algunos con máscaras de bebés asesinos, otros extraterrestres con perros como rehenes... como he dicho antes, era un día completamente normal. 

Estaba tomándome mi quinto café del día a las siete de la tarde, tras haber mandado a la mierda a trece chavales que pensaban entrar en el cuerpo de policía, los cuales no tenían ni puta idea de lo que significaban aquellas palabras si quiera. Amo mi trabajo, pero estúpidos como ellos que solo vienen a tocar los cojones a personas como yo... si pudiera les cortaría los gallumbos a todos, pero no estoy capacitado para hacer eso... todavía. 

Digo que era un día completamente normal porque al final de éste dejó de serlo. Mientras me despedía de mi "fiel" aunque descerebrado compañero Ivanov, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien se presentó con unas pintas un tanto poco comunes en mi oficina.

Nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista. Ya me puedes poner cientos de canciones de los Rolling Stones hablando sobre este magnífico sentimiento del encuentro de ojos, la conexión instantánea con tu alma gemela, el roce lleno de chispas que abrasan cada parte de tu cuerpo... todo eso son jilipolleces sin sentido alguno que jamás lograré entender. 

Cuando la vi por primera vez no supe diferenciar si era un hombre o una mujer. La capucha puesta y todos los pelos mojados adheridos a su cara complicaron su reconocimiento facial a niveles insospechados, pero cuando la cría, de algún modo u otro, se arregló sus cabellos color rojo, pude reconocer que era una chavala que parecía haber salido de la película "Lo imposible" tras haber escapado del terrorífico tsunami. 

No parecía del todo cansada, y me pregunté en su momento si había venido corriendo o no bajo la fuerte lluvia que hacía ahí afuera. 

—Hola —me dijo, quitándose la sudadera mojada y depositándola encima de la silla.

—No dejes esa porquería ahí, me vas a chirriar toda la puta oficina, perro mojado. 

Debí sorprenderla demasiado, porque se me quedó mirando con ojos como platos. Esta no era de por aquí ni de coña, pero pronto iba a conocer cómo nos comportamos la gente de esta zona... si pensaba volver. 

—Per-perdón —decidió agarrar la sudadera, y permaneció unos segundos callada, hasta que su voz volvió a sonar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte—. Vengo aquí para formar parte del cuerpo de policía de esta ciudad, señor. 

—¿Ah sí? Entonces... ¿se puede saber quién coño eres? ¿Quieres que te llame perro mojado que busca a alguien que le planche las braguitas o cómo? ¿a caso no tienes nombre, vagabunda?

La chica dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, un acto involuntario que representaba inseguridad e inquietud, pero su forma y tono de hablar no cambiaron en ningún momento.

—Soy Amber McAdams, de un pueblo muy pequeño del sur, señor, como he dicho antes, he venido aquí para formar parte del cuerpo de policía de esta ciudad. Me han informado que encontraría aquí al encargado para mi caso, y eso es lo que he hecho.

Reí y me acerqué a ella, más cerca de lo necesario, aunque ella no presentó incomodidad alguna, o bien la supo disimular correctamente.

—¿Tu caso? Primero, recibo más de quinientos adolescentes sin neuronas a la semana, así que tu caso me importa una mierda, Barbie, y segundo, no sé de qué encargado me estás hablando, porque yo aquí soy tu Dios si piensas entrar al cuerpo de policía, aunque toda la ciudad me conoce como el superintendente, Conway para los amigos y Jack para los gemidos de las tías que piden y suplican pasar una noche conmigo, ¿te queda claro?

Un leve rubor asomó del mojado rostro de la cría que se hacía llamar Amber, y no me extrañó en absoluto, una chavala como ella, de un pueblo perdido en la mano de Dios, no habría oído la palabra gemidos en su vida.

—Me queda claro, señor, pero no comprendo entonces cómo va a conseguir nuevos policías en la ciudad si todos los que tratan de adentrarse los manda a tomar por culo. 

Ese cambio de los acontecimientos me sorprendió de buen grado. Estaba muy acostumbrado a tener conversaciones como estas con la mayoría de personas que trataban de conseguir un trabajo aquí, y todos ellos acababan por mandarme a la mierda, no diciendo nada o incluso algunos llegaban a llorar, pero que esta tía, que en un principio pensé que saldría por la puerta cagando leches, quisiera continuar con la conversación... ella se lo había buscado. 

—Perdona que te diga pero estás completamente equivocada —Amber hizo mención de decir algo pero la calle con una simple mirada. Comencé a dar vueltas alrededor suya—. Aunque mande a la gente a tomar por culo, como bien has dicho tú, no significa absolutamente nada. ¿Os pensáis los jóvenes de hoy en día que os lo vamos a dar todo hecho?

—No pero...

—He dicho que te calles. 

Ahora el rubor era mucho más intenso.

—Se nota que no eres de por aquí.

—¿Por qué lo dice, señor?

—No tienes más que oírte hablar. Estás asustada hasta más no poder, ¿verdad? —crucé el pasillo hasta posicionarme justo detrás suya, y susurré—: Puedo hasta escuchar los latidos de tu cuello hasta aquí, ¿cómo pudiste venir a mi oficina si ni siquiera puedes estar tranquila en una situación tan normal como esta? 

Amber se giró y me mantuvo la mirada durante unos largos segundos.

—Si piensa que soy de las que se sienten intimidadas por cualquier comentario que alguien haga está muy equivocado. Usted se piensa que tiene el control sobre todo su alrededor, pero me temo informarle que no es así, superintendente. No he venido a esta oficina para sentirme humillada por un narcisista como usted, señor, y no pienso irme hasta que me acepte como policía de una puta vez. 

Retrocedí unos pasos y caminé hasta mi escritorio, sentándome en la cómoda silla que me regaló Volkov por mi cumpleaños.

—¿Aprobaste las oposiciones, Amber?

—Por supuesto que sí, 97 de 100 respuestas correctas, señor.

—El resultado me importa una mismísima mierda, ¿pasaste los nueve meses en Ávila?

Silencio.

Un simple gesto y se delataría, pero para mi sorpresa, parecía que dijo la verdad.

—Sí señor, me preparé nueve meses en Ávila para el siguiente examen. 

—Está bien, demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer, muñeca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo este capítulo, espero que los que lo estéis leyendo también lo hayáis disfrutado. Solo imaginaos leer las frases de Conway con su voz... creo que la mayoría acabaremos emabrazadxs al final del libro... buena suerte


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, más intensito que el anterior (o eso creo yo)

—¿Perdón?

—Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer, coño. 

Pude hasta escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro chirriar por lo que le estaba pidiendo... a punto estuve de no cagarme de la risa. 

—Bien —dijo por fin—, módulo primero, Derecho Constitucional, La Constitución Española de 1978...

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones estás diciendo?

—Son los módulos de la teoría...

—Ya sé qué es, yo también tuve que estudiar, pero no sé a qué demonios viene eso, te he pedido que hagas, no que digas, ¿tienes problemas auditivos? Si es así ya puedes irte de aquí, no me hagas perder el tiempo en anormales como tú. 

—Si no me dice qué coño quiere que haga, ¿cómo pretende que interprete sus palabras? 

Cerró los puños y se inclinó hacia delante, la ansiedad, el estrés y la ira comenzaban a tomar las riendas de su cuerpo, y pronto explotaría a saber Dios cómo.

—Te lo dejaré más fácil desde el momento en el que parece que te faltan algunas neuronas —vi cómo su rostro comenzaba a tonarse grisáceo y supe que ya era momento de parar—. Eh, no te lo tomes a mal, a todos los que vienen aquí de normal les digo que no tienen neuronas, esto ha sido más bien un cumplido. 

—Qué quiere que haga —preguntó una vez más, ahora con un hilo de voz.

—Yo tengo aquí una mascara, imagina que voy a atracar a tu queridísimo novio, quiero que actúes como veas conveniente —le di la pipa que tenía guardada—. Está sin balas, siento no poder darte la oportunidad de volar por los aires este bello rostro que tienes delante, nena.

Amber miró la pipa como si no hubiese visto una en su puta vida, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, sentí intriga en cómo continuaría la cosa.

Mientras la chavala realizaba la acción, o a saber cómo coño se le llama eso, correctamente, sin que ésta se percatase, entró Ivanov silenciosamente, muy extraño a la forma en la que suele siempre aparecer por donde estoy.

Cuando terminó, los aplausos procedentes de Ivanov comenzaron a sonar por toda la habitación, ocasionando un leve susto por parte de la chica.

—Casi se me pone tiesa, Conway, espero que ya la hayas aceptad en el cuerpo, gilipollas. 

Ivanov echó una rápida ojeada a la joven, aunque no había mucho que mirar desde el momento en el que sus ropas eran holgadas. 

—Ivanov, estaba en ello, igual ahora por tu puñetera culpa la mandó a tomar por culo igual que a ti. Sabes perfectamente que me jode lo que no está escrito que entres en estos momentos, joder. 

—Ya lo sé, es por eso por lo que he entrado —se giró de repente hacia la cría, sonriendo de manera muy perturbadora—. Hola, soy Ivanov, seré seguramente una cara muy repetida pero agradable cuando entres al cuerpo, ¿tú quién eres, preciosa?

Me tuve que dar la vuelta para no presenciar un acto tan vergonzoso como aquel. A veces Ivanov podía resultar muy embarazoso, y aún más tras haberse tomado unas cervezas de más.

—Es Amber, y ahora respóndeme una cosilla, marica, ¿no se suponía que te habías ido a tu puta casa a hacerte una paja? ¿Qué cojones haces aquí si se puede saber?

—Es gracioso porque no tenía pensado volver, me había dicho el Gustabo que había visto un ser extraño entrar en la comisaría, pero que tras escuchar voces de tía tras la puerta no tuvo más remedio que llamarme para ver quién coño era, y joder, menos mal que me ha llamado... ¿cuántos años tienes, por cierto? Espero que no hayas venido aquí de visita y resultes tener 17 porque igual me veré en problemas...

Amber no respondió y menos mal porque Ivanov ya me estaba tocando los cojones.

—Ivanov vete a recepción y pídete un puto taxi ahora mismo y tú, cría, mañana espero verte aquí a las ocho en punto de la mañana, y arréglate porque con esas pintas te pegaré un tiro en la cabeza del susto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hombre nuestro amigo Ivanov ha hecho acto de presencia!!  
> Qué tal todo, espero que os hayáis hidratado bien porque la cosa va en aumento y esto es solo el principio... buena suerte!!


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jejejeje hola de nuevo, aquí está esta joyita lista para ser leeída.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te fue?

¿Que cómo me fue? No creo que existan palabras adecuadas para expresar la vergüenza, idiotez y fracaso en un solo adjetivo. Si pudiese rebobinar al pasado lo primero que haría sería dar una patada bien fuerte a los huevos de ese gilipollas faltón, y luego no habría gastado mi tiempo en estudiar para esas putas oposiciones.

—Bien, mañana tendré que estar allí de nuevo a las ocho de la mañana.

—¿De veras? —la sonrisa tan amplia de mi madre dio la sensación de que se le fuese a romper la boca en cualquier momento—. Ya te dije, vas a triunfar en cualquier cosa que hagas, ya le puedes agradecer a Jaime haber llegado hasta donde estás ahora.

De pronto una cuerda se tensó finalmente en mi mente, pese haberla retenido durante largas horas en su sitio.

Jaime.

Él me había recomendado ir a esa maldita comisaría, él mismo me recomendó hablar con ese Conway sabelotodo... ¿de verdad alguien podía ser tan hijo de puta? ¿O eran todo imaginaciones mías? El mal rato que pasé horas atrás no me lo iba a quitar nadie. Jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa. Tenía la sensación de poder vomitar en cualquier momento, no solo por el resfriado que la lluvia me haría pasar, si no por la presencia de ese hombre. ¿Cómo alguien que apenas te conoce pudo haberme hecho sentir tan miserable? Sentí desde el primer momento que me habló que mi vida no valía ni la mitad que la cagada de un perro. Pensé que tras salir de la comisaría todas esas sensaciones de mierda desaparecerían, pero solo pude dejar de pensar en ellas hasta que comencé a dormir para prepararme para el día de mierda que me esperaba mañana con la maligna presencia de Jack Conway.

////////////

—Venga, ¿cuántos rehenes tienes?

—Tengo doh y luego ehtá ete perro que huele a sobaco.

—Conque un perro... pues cuando salgas de ahí y te pillemos, anormal de mierda, comerás solo perro para el resto de tu puta vida.

—Pero qué diceh amrgao' de mierda, cuando yo salga loh que comerán perro sereih vohotroh' estupidoh.

Qué a gusto le habría metido un balazo en la cabeza a ese calvo tóxico atontado, lo peor de todo es que, no era la primera vez que lo volvía a ver atracar una droguería de mierda. Si no me equivoco, esta era la tercera vez que escuchaba aquel acento sureño, cosa que me hizo soltar un par de juramentos en frente de la puerta.

—Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes, estúpido de mierda. ¿Qué pides por el primer rehén?

Un olor a mierda comenzó a llegar a mis fosas nasales, y supe de sobra que el olor provenía probablemente del primer rehén. Qué putos desgraciado, la madre que me trajo al mundo.

—Pueh el primer rehén no vale mierda, así que pido doh segundoh desde el momento en el que me subo al coche. ¿Qué te parece, pijo? 

Habría sido capaz de meterle la porra por el orto de no ser por el pesado de Volkov que me estaba diciendo que fuese para donde él estaba.

—Es de la comisaría, me están diciendo que alguien pregunta por ti.

Mientras Volkov me hablaba, vi cómo una cabecita de un hombre asomaba por la puerta de la droguería. Era un rehén que se estaba escapando, por el amor de Dios, jamás había visto un atracador tan estúpido como el de aquel día, ni podía tener a los rehenes quietecitos en su sitio, santa Virgen. 

—¿Que preguntan por mí? —pregunté, distraído.

—Sí, alguien lleva esperándote desde las ocho de la mañana en la comisaría, Conway. Espero que no sea el gilipollas al que le partiste los dientes el otro día, si es él me encargaré yo mismo de partirle los dientes de abajo esta vez.

—No es él, es Amber —dije, mirando el reloj de mi muñeca. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana.

—¿Amber? ¿He escuchado bien? hacía años que no te escuchaba decir un nombre de tía... no me digas que es tu novia, el maricón no ha podido volverse hetero de un día para otro, ¿verdad?

—Cállate si no quieres que te desvirgue el ano con mi pipa, subnormal. Cogeré la moto, ya verás tú cómo te vuelves.

—Eh no, espera tío —pero antes de que digera alguna incoherente palabra más yo ya estaba de camino a la comisaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Amber, media hora esperando a Conway en la comisaría... ¿seguirá aún ahí? ¿o habrá decidido volverse a casa?  
> Y... ¿pensáis que Jaime ha tramado algo o es todo casualidad? (ni yo misma lo sé, tendré que pensar acerca de estos detalles que van surgiendo conforme voy escribiendo)


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojú moreno, de verdad no puedo parar de escribir esto parece una droga.

El móvil se me había apagado haría ya un par de minutos. 

Mientras esperaba a Conway sentada en las sillas cerca de la entrada de la comisaría, comencé a preocuparme por si el muy estúpido me había tomado el pelo. Quizás había malinterpretado sus palabras y eso de que nos fuéramos a ver a las ocho de la mañana era todo una manera de hablar que significaba básicamente que no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más... 

—Cariño, llevas sentada ahí media hora, ¿a quién estás esperando? —me preguntó la recepcionista, con un tono amable aunque un tanto desesperado, como si estuviera harta de verme ahí sentada sin hacer nada salvo esperar.

—He quedado con Conw- con el superintendente a las ocho, pero no hace mención de aparecer. 

La mujer asintió, mientras cogía el teléfono más cercano a su escritorio.

—Han recibido una llamada acerca de un atraco a pocos minutos de aquí, los atracos no les suele llevar más de quince minutos si Conway está presente... ya sabes, el hombre de las persecuciones es la personificación del superintendente. Me extraña que no haya vuelto, quizás se esté tomando una copa con sus compañeros, voy a llamarle si te parece, me parece muy maleducado por su parte haber quedado contigo y no aparecer, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, por supuesto.

En menos de cinco minutos apareció Conway entrando por la puerta de la comisaría, y tardó varios segundos en reconocerme.

—¿Se ha ido ya la pija esa? Debbie podrías haberme avisado de que se iba por Dios.

La recepcionista rio suavemente, y señaló con el dedo donde yo me encontraba.

Conway se giró, y no pude realmente saber lo que rondaba por su mente en esos momentos. Nunca me he considerado una persona extremadamante hermosa ni mucho menos, pero cuando decido "arreglarme" siempre obtengo unos resultados bastante precisos y de buen grado por parte de la gente que me ve. Pensé que el motivo por el que Conway me había criticado tan fuertemente la anterior noche se debía en su gran mayoría por las pintas que llevaba, por eso, esta mañana decidí lavarme el pelo y dejarlo suelto por mucho que lo odiase, y la ropa que decidí llevar era mucho más presentable que la del otro día. 

Lo malo es que, por mucho que Conway se sorprendiera del giro de mis vestimentas, siguió siendo el mismo cerdo de siempre.

—Si ya eras pija de por sí, ahora ya ni sé cómo llamarte. Has recibido el premio a la pija de la ciudad, enhorabuena, ahora seguro que encuentras a un galán que te pueda planchar las braguitas como es debido, qué bien, ¿no?

A esas alturas ya no supe si reír o llorar.

—No necesito ningún galán que me planche las bragas, señor, nadie toca mis bragas salvo yo. Siento rechazar su indirecta de esta forma, quizás tenga más suerte con la próxima pija que venga por aquí, pero conmigo nunca. 

La recepcionista cubrió su cara con las manos, escondiendo una sonrisa que deseé no haber visto porque ahora mi cara ardía como el fuego por la vergüenza que este hombre me estaba haciendo pasar. 

—Discutamos este asunto en mi oficina, si te parece. Debbie dile a mi compañero que sigan el trabajo sin mí, voy a estar ocupado.

—Eso está hecho, superintendente.

Conway comenzó a andar hasta su oficina y un mal presentimiento comenzó a florecer en mi interior, pero obviamente, no pude echarme para atrás.

—Conque nunca nadie te ha planchado las braguitas antes, nena —decía, caminando por el pasillo, sin girar a verme.

—Nadie, señor.

Comenzó a reír descontroladamente, pero de un segundo para otro, volvió a hablar como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido antes.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiera plancharte las braguitas?

¿En qué momento dije yo eso?

Conway se paró de repente en medio del pasillo, y mi testarudez y nerviosismo me hizo chocar contra su ancha espalda en cuestión de milésimas.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño hace? —grité, sin entender qué leches estaba sucediendo.

—Norma número uno; tienes que estar atenta a todo lo que sucede en tu entorno. No puedes estar pendiente a una conversación sin estarlo también a tu alrededor. Siento que estés sumamente sumergida en mi voz, pero debes prestar atención a los pequeños detalles también —Se giró y rozó sus labios en mi oreja, mientras susurraba—: Una pequeña distracción podría llevarte a las puertas de la muerte, Amber, y ninguno de los dos queremos eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si yo fuera Amber ya estaría en las camillas del hospital hiperventilando. Cómo alguien puede ser tan insoportable pero a la vez tan irresistible, me susurra Conway algo a la oreja y me caigo ahí mismo. Prestad atención a cómo Conway dice que ninguno de los dos quiere que Amber muera por una simple distracción... los dos... Ejém.


	9. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, disfrutadlo :)

—¿Deseas morir, Amber?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondí, desconcertada.

Estábamos en su oficina, sentados en frente del otro. La situación estaba más calmada que ayer, y eso me permitió responder a sus preguntas de manera más sutil y tranquila, no sin antes meditar las respuestas para no hacer el ridículo de nuevo. 

—Entonces deberás prestar atención a todas las instrucciones que te vaya dando a lo largo de este largo y peligroso camino. Espero que sepas los riesgos y consecuencias que supone adentrarse en el cuerpo. 

—Lo sé, señor.

—Está bien, ya puedes dejar de utilizar esa estúpida formalidad de llamarme señor, me chirrían los oídos cada vez que lo dices. 

—De acuerdo.

Nos quedamos unos cuantos segundos en silencio. Conway me observaba desde su sitio, pero yo permanecía con la cabeza agachada, jugueteando con mis pulgares distraídamente, o eso es lo que yo esperaba aparentar. En mi interior, mi corazón seguía dando punzadas de dolor al encontrarme frente a esta nueva y extraña situación. No sabía que iba a suceder después, y ese era el mayor temor que estaba padeciendo en aquellos largos minutos de espera.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Amber? Nunca llegué a escuchar tu respuesta tras haber sido preguntada por lo mismo con Ivanov, y la edad me parece un tema muy importante en este oficio.

—Tengo veintidós. Terminé bachiller con dieciocho y luego estuve cuatro años haciendo grados superiores de informática y psicología, y como podrá apreciar, ninguno de ellos me llamó la atención por completo. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

—Entiendo. ¿Y no se te ha pasado por esa puta cabeza que este trabajo quizás no sea el idóneo para ti? Podrás haber sacado muy buen resultado en las oposiciones, pero eso no quita que probablemente no seas bien recibida en el cuerpo. Esto es mucho más que estudiar y aprenderse las leyes, muñeca. Aquí sudas sangre, y si no lo haces, te vas a la puta calle. 

Yo sabía de sobra a lo que me estaba enfrentando, así que no tuve problema en afirmar sin el menor rastro de duda.

—Sé a lo que me enfrento, y pienso que este trabajo es perfecto para mí. No tengo nada más que decir, Conway.

Conway sonrió y se ajustó la negra corbata.

Sacó de un cajón una pipa recargada y la dejó encima de cientos de papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Yo lo observé sin comprender.

—Quiero que la lleves de ahora en adelante, estando en el cuerpo te hará falta una.

La cogí y la observé. Era la segunda vez que cogía un arma en mi vida, y si hacía un buen uso de ella, esta se convertiría en un artículo indispensable en mi vida cotidiana.

—La cuidaré y usaré de igual forma que mis bragas. 

—Eso espero. Si te necesito por aquí cerca te avisaré, pero para ello necesito algo para poder comunicarme.

Esperé a que preguntara por mi número de teléfono o alguna mierda así, pero él tan solo lo dejó caer, esperando a que yo diera el siguiente paso.

—Sí, claro, si me da un papel le escribo mi número.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uyyy intercambio de teléfonos... no nos hagamos ilusiones... solo se dan los teléfonos por temas de trabajo.... mantengamos la calma...


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declaraciones, anécdotas y alguna copilla de más :)

Llevaba ya cuatro meses en el cuerpo de policía, y jamás me había sentido tan viva al recibir las órdenes de mis compañeros para planificar medios y vigilancia policial de una zona o unidad, además de dirigir y coordinar la detección, prevención e investigación de delitos.

La adrenalina con la que empezaba todas las mañanas nunca desaparecía hasta muy entrada la noche, y era una sensación que deseaba ardientemente que no desapareciera nunca. Debo de reconocer, que los primeros días en el cuerpo fueron muy duros; estuve varias veces a punto de tirar la toalla por la presión y a veces miedo de lo que mis ojos observaban en las calles de SpainRp cada día, pero siempre encontraba la motivación que escaseaba en esos momentos cuando mi amigo Gustabo y Horacio me hacían reír con sus estúpidas pero reconfortantes historias.

—La vieja chocha se cagó en el asiento de mi moto, y tuve que volver con un olor a mierda que no se fue hasta dos semanas después —decía Horacio, mientras daba un par de palmadas a mi espalda—. Si veo de nuevo a esa gilipollas, pondré veneno en su dentadura mientras duerme. 

Conway, sin embargo, era arena de otro costal. En verdad, siempre lo había sido. No solía verlo muy a menudo porque siempre estaba metido en casos mucho más complejos al mío y al de mis compañeros, y en cierta manera, lo agradecía. Siempre que me tocaba hacer alguna tarea junto a él, se me ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que suspiraba cerca mía. Estaba cagada de hacer una gilipollez frente a él. Al fin y al cabo él era mi superintendente, o como el quería que lo reconociera, mi Dios. 

Tengo el orgullo de decir que durante mi estancia, mejoré mis habilidades muy rápidamente. Recibía halagos constantemente de la gente que trabajaba a mi alrededor, y yo siempre respondía con una sonrisa para no alargar las cosas. Fue tal mi reconocimiento que en menos de un año logré ascender de rango al de comisario principal, donde Conway se encontraba. Allí logré conocer a Ivanov y Volkov más profundamente, y me resultaron tíos de lo más originales y graciosos. Siempre que podíamos íbamos a echarnos unas cervezas a un bar que había cerca de la comisaría. Me contaban que ambos pensaban que no duraría ni una semana en el cuerpo, pero que mi testarudez y orgullo habían permitido aguantar hasta llegar a ser comisaria principal. Brindamos por ello y luego continuamos contándonos historias de los atracos más absurdos que nos había tocado, desde un ciego que pensaba atracar una lavandería, hasta un niño de ocho años que se pensaba que estaba jugando un videojuego de delincuentes en la ciudad. 

Tras reírnos durante unos buenos minutos y tras haber bebido ya un par de cervezas, Ivanov, ya borracho, comenzó a hablar de Conway.

—Es una enooooorme pena que ya no venga Conway con nosotros. Nos reíamos muuuucho con él en este bar también... puto maricón de mierda... ahora se las pasa haciéndose pajas en su puta casa. 

—El viejo se nos hace mayor... ya no está para fiestas, ¿verdad, Amber?

—Venga ya —respondí—. Tampoco es tan viejo, cuántos años puede tener, ¿treinta? ¿treinta y cinco?

—Tiene veintiocho —respondió Ivanov, dando un largo trago a su quinta cerveza.

A punto estuve de no atragantarme delante de ellos y morir en el acto. ¿Veintiocho años? Las matemáticas nunca fueron mi asignatura favorita, pero eso eran solo cinco años de diferencia. Siempre di por seguro que Conway ya estaba en sus treinta, por lo tanto, aquel inesperado dato me causó una sorpresa enorme, quizás hasta demasiado. 

—Cuidado que te ahogas, Amber —comenzó a reír Volkov— voy a llamar a Conway, me parece de estúpidos que no venga.

—No- no le digas nada, ya es tarde, Volkov, seguro que estará ya dormido.

—Tonterías —sacó su IPhone del bolsillo y observó la hora—, son las once menos cuarto, ese hombre está mas despierto que mi abuela ahora mismo.

Volkov comenzó a buscar en sus contactos hasta dar con el número de Conway, y a continuación, solo tuvo que esperar cuatro segundos hasta que el superintendente respondiera, con una voz más ronca de lo normal. 

—Ey capullo, qué tal la paja, esa voz me dice que estás súper cachondo ahora mismo, guarro.

—A punto estaba de hacerme una, qué te pasa, maricón, no te habrás quedado encerrado en el baño de nuevo, ¿no?

Ivanov estaba a punto de caerse de la silla por el comentario, y yo ahogué una risa por si acaso. 

—No... no, eso ocurrió hace ya tres años... estamos en el Diner, más te vale venir aquí en seis minutos si no quieres que te venga a tocar la polla yo esta noche. 

—Bien... bien —se escuchaban risas a través del teléfono— quiénes estáis.

—Yo, Ivanov y Amber.

Ambos pensábamos que la llamada se había cortado porque no hubo respuesta por parte de Conway. Un suspiro nos indicó todo lo contrario.

—Ahora que me acuerdo... mañana tengo que madrugar y no puedo presentarme con una resaca de la hostia. Lo dejamos para otro día, marica.

—Venga Conway, nos estamos partiendo el culo, y seguro que Amber tiene ganas de escuchar tus anécdotas en el cuerpo y en los baños de la comisaría, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, asocial de mierda.

—De verdad que no puedo, puto pesado. Ya te he dicho que tomaremos algo otro día, esta noche no puedo.

—Vete a tomar por cu- antes de que terminara la frase, Conway ya había colgado.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, tengo el presentimiento de haberme dejado el grifo encendido de mi apartamento, y odio la sensación de que se me inunde las habitaciones —dije, abrazando a los tíos por detrás mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida. 

—Menuda escusa de mierda, pero te la dejo pasar —dijo Ivanov— ¿no quieres que te llevemos a casa?

Negué con la cabeza

—No hace falta, gracias, no me vendrá mal dar un paseito y que me de el aire.

—Está bien, adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Me despedí de ellos con un saludo y salí del bar. 

No tenía ninguna duda de que Conway no quiso venir por mí. A veces me sentía culpable por haber, de cierta manera, hecho amistades con sus más fieles compañeros, pero no iba a ser yo la antisocial del cuerpo que solo se comunica con las farolas durante una persecución. Si Ivanov y Volkov eran amigos míos, ¿por qué Conway no? Hubo veces en las que Volkov me contaba que Conway era simplemente un capullo y trataba a la gente de la misma manera, pero por algún motivo, yo nunca llegué a creérmelo. Sabía de sobra que algo no andaba bien en la cabeza de Conway, y aunque nunca me atreví a preguntarle ni a él ni a sus compañeros, de alguna manera, supuse a qué se debía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno. No os ha pasado alguna vez, de tener un grupo de amigos y de repente alguien nuevo viene y "destroza" todo? Pues algo así le está sucediendo a Conway, Amber está ahora mismo brillando delante de todo el cuerpo y ciudad mientras Conway comienza a descender poco a poco del pico de la montaña rusa... ¿envidida, celos, repugnancia? Pronto lo descubriremos...


End file.
